Sharing The Heat Chapter One Things Have To End To
by YaoiSmutMaster
Summary: This story is plotless in my opinion, some loving affection and of course some smut. All I figure out to say lol All my love and gratitude goes to Schuschu for betaing this crazy story :kiss: Thanks babe Incest and Shouta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.

**Chapter 1**

**Things Have to End to Begin **

Sitting against a wall in a small hut, amidst hostile village, a hanyou pup of fifty years holds his mother's head in his lap. His sadness is trying to conquer him.

'_She's dying and there is nothing I can do.'_

The hut was warm, but an airy breeze, made its way thru the tiny window. Unlike the breeze blowing in, his mother's life was slipping out. He is desperately trying to rationalize this ending.

'_She is only human; it is not possible for her to live forever.'_

His mother has lived seventy years, a blessing for a human. He should be grateful for having her so long. Neither illness nor disease is the cause of dying, just old age.

Trying to speak, she called his name, straining against the oncoming death.

"My love for you will not die with me.'

"Mine won't either, but I will be so alone once you're gone."

She took one of her last breaths. Raising her tired eyes to her son's face, she gives him so hope.

"My son you will not be alone, someone will give you all the protection and comfort you need."

Her voice is starting to fade now she can fight no longer. Sensing this, Inuyasha lowers his head to give his mother, one last kiss.

"Inuyasha, you will experience great happiness," was her last promise.

As her breath stopped and her eyes closed, Inuyasha's mother left the land of the living.

Dragging a makeshift sled behind him, Inuyasha left those nasty humans behind. They had bluntly refused, when he asked for their help. The villagers even beat him for his mistake.

'_She had been human too, regardless if she had me.'_

The gash on his honey colored cheek continued to bleed. He felt lucky he had no internal bleeding from all the kicks in the stomach he had received. Wiping the blood away, he endured his tiring trek thru the forest. There was a clearing in here, which will give his mother's grave seclusion.

'_I can't trust they won't be spiteful'_, suppressing his rage.

'_They would probably dig her up and burn her, to rid their village of a bad omen...me.'_

Finding the clearing he had been searching for, he stopped and drew in tattered breaths. Between the grief, the beating, and the lugging of his mother's body, Inuyasha was exhausted. Dispensing the need to fall flat on his face, he picks an ancient oak tree to act as her grave marker. He begins to dig, wanting to give his mother a proper burial. Inuyasha glanced at the sled, his head starting spin with sorrow.

'_She deserves more than I can give.'_

The night air and gleaming moon made Sessohomaru's walk enjoyable. Not many things were any more since his father's death. Continuous assassination attempts, minor nobles trying to obtain his power, made him want to kill the whole lot of them.

'_Humph, there are many who would love to take over their titles.'_

That thought did bring him quite a few possibilities, to rid himself of those trivial creatures.

He continued to try to clear his mind, while retaining a subtle watch. Some of his 'faithful' subjects might make an appearance. Before he could start to another mind rant again, a scent caught him off guard.

'_What is that half breed doing out so late?'_

His little brother was his father's mistake, which should not make the pup his problem. Still, he did not like him in the forest at night. Sniffing the air again, he could tell his brother was also alone. He followed the scent trail, determined to give Inuyasha a firm scolding.

He approached a cluster of trees where the scent was strong. Stepping around them, he quickly drew back. He felt his heart plummet; he did not want to believe his eyes. There in the clearing was his little hanyou brother, wrapping his mother in mourning cloth. Waves of anger started to rip thru him.

'_Why is he alone? Where are those pitiful humans?'_

With all their talk of being caring and compassionate, they are allowing a pup, a child to accomplish this task alone. A small sad smile came on his face.

'_He is grieving, yet he is doing his best to honor his mother.'_

Moving his gaze back to Inuyasha, he sees the pup is finished. He notices how hurt and fatigued his little brother is. It makes his heart break just looking at him. He could not stand seeing his brother completing this travesty alone.

Deciding to make his presence known, he stepped away from the trees. Before Inuyasha notices him, one thought rang true in his head.

'_No pup or child should have to bury their own mother that is beyond cruel, it's savage!'_

Inuyasha was finally finished wrapping his mother. He decided to arrange wild flowers into the bindings, since his mother favored sweet smelling plants. As he set out to accomplish this task, his senses went on high alert. An enormous aura full of power consumed him, but it was strongly familiar.

He turned his head, allowing thick white hair to drag across the ground. Lifting his innocent, yet sad golden eyes, he met eyes like his own, but they were older and wiser. His eyes went half-mast. His older brother just staring at him, with a non-descript look on his majestic face.

He knew what he desired, no needed, but in the past visits, his brother made it clear touching was not acceptable. Therefore, instead of dealing with rejection that would likely come from his action, he just gave his brother a troubled gaze.

Sesshomaru noticed the other's misery; he did after all forbid the pup from touching him. He would not be able to give his little brother the comfort he obviously needed, without taking the initiative. With that in mind, he stooped and opened up his arms, letting the pup know, it was ok.

Not wanting to seem ungrateful, Inuyasha rushed into those powerful arms. Burying his head into his older brother's chest, he did not think he had ever felt so protected. With Sesshomaru holding him close, Inuyasha allowed himself to cry.

Nuzzling his little hanyou's hair, Sesshomaru took deep breath of his scent. His little brother's scent held his sorrow, his pain, but he also smelled his pure yet wild nature. Feeling all those woeful tears flow onto his robes, Sesshomaru felt a strong urge to keep Inuyasha safe. Unconsciously, he held his little brother tighter.

Inuyasha knew he still had an extremely important responsibility. Looking into those normally ice cold eyes; he saw a multitude of emotions. Feelings he did not perceive his older brother capable. This revelation made him never want to leave those strong arms.

"I have to finish," he said softly.

He started to move towards his mother's body. Choking back tears, he knew once she was in the ground, she truly was gone. A gentle hand stopped Inuyasha suddenly.

"I will take care of this, just pray for guidance for her soul. She needs to know where to rest."

With that, Sesshomaru walked over to the body and picked it up with consideration. Inuyahsa walked him to the hole he dug, watching as his older brother lower her body. As Sesshomaru covers the grave with earth, Inuyasha began his prayers.

5 Page


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.

**Chapter 2 Adoration with No Boundaries**

It has been a little over a month, since Inuyasha's mother died. Sesshomaru is trying his best to comfort the pup, something he never thought he was capable of.

They found a small cave for the night; they have been traveling around a lot. The older Inu is trying to figure out what to do with the small hanyou.

After finishing their meal of wild game, they ready themselves for bed. Sesshomaru tosses out the carcass, while Inuyasha dampens the fire.

Sesshomaru had just laid out a rich pallet for his little brother, when something unusual occurs.

Inuyahsa lightly whines as his hair converts to midnight black. Sesshomaru marvels at how silky it looks, he will discover it is true.

When his little brother's small dog-ears vanish, he finds himself a slightly upset. He is already enamored with them.

Seeing that the altered state is complete, the Inu Lord's heart begins to thump a little faster at the new bronze complexion.

Sesshomaru picks up his little brother. He can feel the Inuyasha's anxiety, but the pup opens his eyes anyway.

Sesshomaru feels his breath stop and his groin clench. Those exquisite deep violet eyes have him enraptured. He now feels very seduced by his little hanyou. His heart is now in the little pup's hands.

_**Ten years later…**_

Over the years, many changes and events have driven the brothers into deeper realms of love.

Sesshomaru had decided that Inuyasha's education and skills would not be neglected.

Therefore, he teaches the little hanyou strategies, battle techniques and stealth practices. Mathematics is taught with the aid of an abacus, along with reading and writing the Kanji.

"Attention," Sesshomaru speaks quietly; making sure the pup's focus is on him.

"Bow," Inuyasha bends deeply from the waist.

"Begin," the little hanyou starts his Kendo stances.

In Kendo, one stance is common and used the most, while two others are useful but less common. Sesshomaru has only taught his little brother those three.

Therefore, he is quite surprised to see a fourth one practiced. Looking at this stance almost has him speechless.

"Inuyasha, what are doing?"

"Just something I made up," he says without stopping.

Inuyasha is doing the Waki stance. This is one of two stances that are considered unorthodox, yet extremely advanced.

With his bamboo practice sword at his hip pointing south and behind him, the small hanyou smoothly swings it into another stance.

He uses his older brother's throat as the target.

To say the older Inu is astounded, is a precise understatement.

"Inventive and impressive."

"Your unpredictability is truly your exceptional strength."

Sesshomaru finds his brother peculiar, but enchanting. For a hanyou, Inuyahsa exceeds at the same rare as a full-blooded youkai pup.

He is further awed by Inuyasha's tenacity. The young Inu never gripes, he persists to continue any lesson repeatedly until he masters it.

The older youkai truly loves having the small pup all to himself as well. He is happy that all of the little hanyou's adoration worship and tenderness is directed solely towards him.

He feels ruined because he cannot possibly live without Inuyasha now.

For Inuyasha, his determination to do his very best, to be good at all things his brother teaches him is the most important to him. The last thing he wants is to disappoint or worse seem ungrateful to his stunning brother.

Especially since his brother has become the most significant being in his life. Sessohomaru's poise, stamina, and might sometimes intoxicate him.

The ethereal masculine allure of his older brother gives him delightful dreams that he keeps to himself.

He often wonders though, how he lived without the consistent presence of the Inu Lord. It actually astonishes him that he had.

Their practice over, Sesshomaru gives Inuyasha a scroll to study.

After reading the scroll for a while, Inuyasha realizes that he and his brother are perfect for each other.

The scroll is about a great mating of one their greatest ancestors. They shared similar interests, yet brought out more of each other's hidden qualities.

'That's how I see us,' the little hanyou thinks to himself with excitement.

As quickly as that thought came, another one did as well, causing a frown to mar his sweet face.

Glancing at his brother sitting under a nearby tree, the little hanyou questions how to make his interest known.

Deciding to use the scroll for help, he comes to a small passage:

_A fervent kiss, eyes full of devotion, she knew only he had the ability, to grant her a splendid life._

He looks up and stares at his older brother. Can he get away with it? Will his brother accept his attraction?

'We so hug a lot and I always sit on his lap.'

Inuyasha shrugs, 'The worse he can do is reject me.'

This thought does not help; he begins to worry about the outcome of his plan.

However, determination comes forward and sets up shop.

His eyebrows scrunch up, his travel into a hard line. The need to know if he has a slight chance outweighs his fear.

Creeping from his tree, he crawls with silence towards the object of his affection.

Sesshomaru is just finishing some pressing decrees when he sees the pup making their way to him.

He raises finely arched eyebrow.

"What are you up to?"

Instead of answering, Inuyasha climbs into the Inu Lord's lap. Straddling the black silk covered thighs, he looks up, putting his small hands on either side of the gorgeous face.

This is all quite shocking to Sesshomaru. It is true the brothers are quite affectionate towards each other, but the look in Inuyasha's bright eyes, tell another tale.

"You need something Outoto?"

Pulling himself higher on the lap, the white-haired hanyou shyly presses his soft, plump lips to his brother's.

Sesshomaru is not responding.

Undeterred, Inuyasha proceeds to rub his lips back and forth against the older Inu's.

The sensations from the effort are making him feel pleasantly warm all over.

Sesshomaru does not know what to do! Should he reciprocate? Does he want to?

Alternatively, should he reprimand the boy?

Those delectable lips rubbing delightfully on his own, makes the decision for him.

Bending his elegant silver head, he presses whispery kisses to his little brother's thin collarbone. Making his way up the small flawless neck, he licks an unblemished cheek.

He gazes into Inuyasha's aroused eyes feeling lost within them. Desiring more of the little hanyou, he gently uses his tongue to take a taste.

The young Inu feels delicious chills travel up and down his spine, with Sessohomaru's embrace. He cannot hold back his moans, when he feels his top lip sucked into a warm mouth.

Inuyasha has not ever experienced such pleasure before. He truly hopes his enticing brother does not stop his advances.

He wants to undergo everything his older brother has to offer.

Sesshomaru continues his eager pursuit, by licking the sweet seam of his little brother's lips. Pleased that they are opening for him, he darts his tongue in, tickling Inuyasha's. Becoming drunk off the taste, he pulls the small tongue into mouth and sucks on it sensuously.

The little Inu's throat, vibrates with low titillating growls. The tongue torture his brother is giving him is bringing him to the edge of something. Something unbelievable and scary, can a kiss make one die from ecstasy?

Wanting to be more of an active participant, Inuyasha places his hands in his brother's soft hair. It feels like he is touching liquid silver, the hair glitters.

His older brother's tongue invades his mouth once more, but this time, Inuyasha leisurely sucks on it. The flavor of his brother is heavenly; he never thought anything could taste so good.

Sesshomaru emotes an audible groan; his little brother's mouth feels so good! He brings the little hanyou closer to himself, with one hand firmly squeezing the small ass.

Using his other he gently brings the small silvery head closer to his mouth. Treating his little brother's mouth like an ice cream cone, he gives the tiny tongue short firm licks.

Overwhelmed by the skill and passion of his older brother, Inuyasha withdraws his tongue. Brushing his nose against his brother's, Inuyasha caresses the back of Sessohomaru's neck.

He whispers his feelings close to those wicked lips he has fallen in love with.

"You're all I see Aniki, I long for you."

Sesshomaru holds his brother closer, bringing his Inuyasha's head to this heart. He whispers his love into a silver furry ear.

"I am captivated by you as well. I believe you are my extraordinary fortune."

Still straddling his older brother, the little hanyou raises himself to eye level. He decides to be brave, to put everyting out in the open.

"When I become old enough, will we become mates?"

Sesshomaru has not put much thought into that, considering they have another 120 years before it is possible.

What he does know is that he wants his little brother to be his and his alone.

He gazes into those longing eyes; he sees answer has to be yes.

"That thought of living without you…I cannot abide, we _**will**_ be mates."

10 Page


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.**

**Chapter 3 Becoming One**

At the mouth of a large cave, stands a beautiful little hanyou. He waits there with barely concealed excitement.

'Finally he feels I'm mature enough to handle his heat.'

Inuyasha after all is 100 years old, pretty ancient for humans, but in the youkai world, he is still a pup.

He holds himself tightly, with a wistful smile. His older brother has been his whole world these last 30 years.

Inuyasha is a little conceited about the fact that Sesshomaru spends so much time with him. So much so, he has to usually bring his work with him.

Seeing the sun starting to set, signifying the beginning of mating season, Inuyasha looks at himself.

His hair is long, almost to the ground with white highlights threading through silver. Large golden eyes with cute furry dog-ears that are always alert make him even more adorable.

The only clothing he is wearing is an Ettuchu fundoshi. Peaches are printed on long frontal flap, leaving his tanned rear bare, except for the tie strings.

Taking a last glance around the cave, he takes in the romantic aura he put in place.

The inside of the cave glows with an ethereal light, caused by the dozens of candles he placed around the floor.

Their futon is nicely make with black silk sheets and many ornate pillows. Inuyasha made sure to place all the aromatic oils his brother brought in reaching distance.

Looking at the other side of the cave, he sees the rabbits he caught hopping around in their cage.

He had decided to keep them alive, just in case his love is in the mood for live kill.

Clean yukatas hanging from stone pegs, water barrel full, the young Inu feels everything is in place.

Raising his face to the sky, his eyes take on a happy glimmer. He sees his Lord's cloud heading straight to where he stands.

'I love him so much it hurts sometimes.'

Sesshomaru is very nervous; concern is trying to etch itself on to his face. For this will be the first time that he and his little brother will become intimate.

True enough they have kissed and touched, but this will take their relationship to a completely new level. They will become lovers, one-step closer to mates.

Looking down at the land below, he cannot help but pat himself on the back. The location he picked for Inuyasha to stay is perfect.

There are hot springs off to the right of the cavernous cave. Just walk 20 paces, you will see smooth heated rocks with a warm waterfall flowing over them.

Go half mile north of the spring, you will see a fresh water stream. This stream also provides great hunting, since the forest animals use it as a watering hole.

The forest itself is like a barrier from the world. It gives the cave seclusion, privacy for the inhabitants.

Sesshomaru looks ahead and sees the growing speck called Inuyasha. He truly hopes his brother is excited about the intimate week they are about to spend together.

He will do his best to make this one of the most memorable time of his little prince's life. Then again, his brother can be quite the minx, so he might not have to work too hard.

Closer to the cave now, he can finally see Inuyasha in all his glory. Sesshomaru is more than impressed, his little doll is the only one he knows, that can pull off sensual and innocent at the same time.

'I knew that fundoshi would be perfect for him. It matches his skin and complements his pretty face.'

Stepping off his cloud, and onto the platform of the entrance, Sesshomaru smiles at his little brother. He glimpses around and sees that Inuyahsa put a lot of effort into making the cave charming.

'Don't worry my sweet; I will make sure that end of your virginity, will always be a precious memory.'

Inuyasha stares at his brother.

The sterling, ankle length hair, is just calling to him to play in its radiant strands.

Giving himself more of an eyeful of his brother, Inuyasha cannot help but admire the Lord's taste.

The hakamas of ocean blue with white lotuses billow around black boots. His matching kimono hides his strong arms and deadly hands.

The little Inu watches his older brother come through the ward. Sesshomaru erected it, to keep the tiny hanyou from being prey.

Holding his head up, he sees his brother staring down at him smiling.

"You look beautiful Aniki," he says shyly.

Sesshomaru grazes his brother's soft cheek before tilting his head up towards him. Gazing into those pure loving eyes, he feels he has found salvation.

"I am happy to see you wearing my gift," he taps Inuyasha's lip with his claw.

"It compliments your natural beauty."

The pup blushes at this statement, he never thought of himself as beautiful. Compared to his older brother, he thinks his looks pale in comparison.

"Would you like some food?"

"No, I rather get my delicious 'hello' kiss."

Sesshomaru kneels in front of Inuyasha and pulls him tightly to him. Feeling the small flushed body in his arms, he knows that warmth is his little prince's affection for him.

Skimming his lips gently across his little brother's mouth, Sesshomaru licks and nips the lush bottom lip.

"Aniki," Inuyasha giggles, "that tickles."

Sesshomaru gives another quick peck before going over to their futon. Once there, he begins to undress.

"Do you want help?"

"You can if you like, or are you just eager sweetie?" Sesshomaru winks at him, enjoying the deeper blush painting his little brother's body.

Inuyasha shyly slides closer to his brother. Placing himself on his knees, he brings one of his brother's booted feet to him.

"Will I be as tall as you when I get older?"

This is something he has always wondered about. Especially, since he is a hanyou.

"I'm afraid not little one, but you will become lovelier as time passes."

Sesshomaru gives him one of his dazzling smiles they were only for him. His older brother does not really smile at anyone else. That is what he told him anyway, he knows it is the truth. Sesshomaru does not lie.

Finished taking off the boots, Inuyasha begins tugging at the pants.

"Be patient my little prince," Sesshomaru stands him up and places him behind him.

"I will take care of these. Why don't you untie my obi?"

Happy to still be of assistance, Inuyasha attacks the strings with vigor.

Soon enough, the older Inu, is now only in his fundoshi as well. He stands up to show it off.

Inuyasha walks around him and gazes at the bare rear. Without hesitation, he kisses each cheek.

"Your skin feels so smooth Aniki," he rubs his face against them.

Wrapping his little arms around his brother's waist, he uses the buttocks as a headrest.

"Comfortable back there," Sesshomaru shakes his head at his little brother's silliness.

Reaching an arm behind him, he picks up the giggling pup. Holding him in front, he lays down on the futon, settling his little brother on his pale muscled torso.

Straddling his brother's stomach, Inuyasha enjoys the fell of muscles under his bottom. He hopes to have bigger muscles of his own.

"I must have more of these made for you," Sesshomaru fingers the silky fabric. "They make you look like a pleasure slave."

Leering at his younger brother, the older Inu relishes in the flaming blush skyrocketing across the pup's face.

"Take it off dear one," Sesshomaru is ready for the rest of his claim.

Inuyahsa removes himself from his brother. Trying to hide his nervousness, he turns away from the Inu Lord's flickering eyes.

Quickly getting out of the garment, he uses both hands to cover his small jewels.

"Oh no, you don't, no shying away now," Sesshomaru says, sitting up a little.

He grabs his little brother by the ass, lifting and dragging until he has him sitting on his chest.

Looking into those sexy, yet innocent gold eyes, Sesshomaru wraps a hand around Inuyasha's shaft. Pinching the blushy head lightly with long elegant fingers.

"Ahhh!" The intense sensations riding through Inuyahsa cause his limbs to tremble.

Sesshomaru coaxes his little brother closer until the engorged head settles on his lips. Enjoying the slight weight, he purposefully sighs, allowing warm air to flow around the tip.

Inuyasha wriggles, the warm air causing his cock to become even harder.

"Aniki," he whimpers as he tries to get his brother to do more.

Smiling Sesshomaru sticks his tongue out to stroke the crevice between the shaft and the head.

It is too intense for the little hanyou. He tries to back away, but the older Inu holds him tightly there.

"Feels too good," he cries, struggling against his brother's hands.

Deciding it would be best to take it slower; Sesshomaru guides the four-inch cock into his mouth. Holding it there, he gently strokes Inuyasha's chest.

The overly intense feeling dissipating, Inuyasha slowly moves his cock around in his older brother's mouth.

"Mmm, Aniki this feels so much better."

Grabbing Inuyasha by the ass, he shows Inuyasha it is ok to thrust into mouth.

Bracing his hands on the futon Inuyasha, leans over the older Inu's head. Slowly thrusting in and out of the warm orifice, the pup whimpers his brother's name.

Feeling his little hanyou's balls drawing up, he quickly dislodges the small cock from his mouth.

"Why?" The little hanyou whines, his dick throbbing for attention.

"I want you to cum with me deep inside you."

Hearing this, Inuyasha's body trembles, he has had dreams of his older brother embedded within him.

Sesshomaru picks up Inuyasha and places him on his hands and knees. The little hanyou lays his head on his twin fists, with his forearms flat on the futon.

In this appetizing position, Sesshomaru appraises his little brother's smooth peach back and well-formed ass. He loves the way his brother's thick silver white hair trails down the black silk sheets. Utterly sexy, innocence at its most appealing state, wanting and vulnerable.

"I can't wait taste your very essence Outoto," he says spreading the pup's legs further apart.

Using the tips of manicured claws the Inu Lord tickles the backside of Inuyasha's soft, defined thighs.

"Aniki," he cries, since the touch is giving him more arousal than laughter.

Sesshomaru smiles deviously to himself as he spreads those small round globes. Placing himself at face level with the core of his little hanyou, he gently rubs the fine white hairs with his thumbs.

"By the time we're through my little love, you will be without any voice at all."

Using his long tongue, he gives the puckered flesh a strong stroke. Inuyasha's response is instantaneous.

"Ugghh," he moans loudly, "do more Aniki please.

He tries to wiggle his small ass closer to the pleasure-giving appendage.

Seeing this Sesshomaru, loses all restraint, he 'will' make his little one hoarse.

Licking, nipping every crevice in the fleshy ring, the older Inu's cock throbs almost painfully from hearing Inuyasha's cries and moans.

"I love you, Aniki," he howls. "I love you!"

Sesshomaru shivers at those words and his cock dribbles even more clear fluid. Those words along with his little brother's sweet taste are driving him insane with desire.

Glorifying in the anal tongue bath his brother is giving, the little hanyou wonders how that wonderful flesh would feel within him.

He cannot help this thinking. Every time his older brother's tongue passes over the ring of muscles, he feels himself trying to grasp it.

"Aniki," his voice nervously full of desire, "put it in me."

Sesshomaru for a moment is taken aback by his little hanyou's bold request. He knows what he will be 'putting' in the pup soon. Just to be sure though…

"What exactly and where beloved?"

Inuyasha feels embarrassed it shows in the rose blushes on his cheeks and cute ears.

"Your tongue there," nodding his head towards his behind.

Plowing ahead, "Then I want all of 'you' in me."

Inuyasha places his head back down, praying he is not being to forward.

The older Inu feels his balls are going to explode. Hearing his Inuyasha make such bold requests is sending his libido into overdrive.

"Mmm, whatever you wish little one, plus some."

Hardening his tongue, Sesshomaru pokes the tip into Inuyasha's tight hole. Once through he begins shoving his tongue in and out quickly.

"Yes, Aniki, yes," Inuyasha pushes himself forcefully onto that wonderful tongue.

Making sure his little brother is truly in a europhoric state, the older Inu puts a finger inside with his tongue.

Inuyasha feels a slight pinch, but it does nothing but add to his blissful state.

After several minutes of tonguing and stretching his little lover, Sesshomaru sits back on his heels.

"Are you ready for your second request little one?"

Inuyasha turns lust ridden eyes to his brother. Right now, all he wants is more sensations, more sex.

"Yes Aniki quickly," he slides backwards, resting his ass on the older Inu's crotch.

"Give me all of you."

Taking deep breathes Sesshomaru calms his drive. This is after all the little pups first time and the last thing he wants is to turn him against this.

"Let me place a little oil into you first, and then you will feel me throughout your whole body."

After applying a generous amount into Inuyasha's small cavity, he places even more on his large hard cock.

Putting the tip onto the small ring, he holds the little hanyou close.

"Push out little one."

Doing as he is told Inuyasha feels a slight sting, then a slow fullness.

"Do you feel any pain, love?"

"No," turning a little to see his older brother's lustful eyes.

"Just starting to feel a little full, it doesn't hurt though."

Sesshomaru begins entering Inuyasha inch by agonizing inch. Even though he knows he prepared the pup well, he still does not want him to feel any pain.

He feels quite proud as well, being in control of his fiercely lustful youkai. Especially since this is mating season, he gives himself another mental pat on the back.

Feeling his brother's balls settling against the underside of his ass, Inuyasha moans.

"Mmm Aniki, I feel so full, I love being full of you."

Sesshomaru, on the other hand feels much encased in the hot passage. Feeling it flex around him causes him to clench his ass, not wanting to fill Inuyasha's bowels so soon.

"You're a perfect fit, my love," he gasps.

Giving Inuyahsa a few minutes to fully adjust, Sesshomaru slowly pulls out to the tip. With more force, he pushes back in grazing the pup's prostrate.

"Oh God!" The little hanyou screams as sensations he had not ever known existed filled him.

Going slowly at first, Sesshomaru begins picking up the pace. His youki becoming harder and harder to control.

"I want you always Outoto, tell me how much you want this," he whispers lustfully.

"Not-t-t want A-A-Aniki, need I-I-I need you in me," whimpering Inuyasha pushes back harder, he wants to truly feel his brother always.

This action snaps the rest of Sesshomaru's control. Pulling almost totally out, he slams back in with a loud howl.

Eyes turning bright red, he speaks in a slightly deranged voice.

"Your mine, Inuyasha from your very soul to your life's blood," he lets loose another howl. "Beg me to make you scream!"

Inuyahsa is a little scared by his brother's change, but it does not compare to the shivers of pleasure skating through his body.

"Please Aniki make me scream, make me without voice," he begs with moans and whimpers.

Then long ecstatic screams filled with uncompressed passion.

Sesshomaru throws all caution to the wind. His youki totally in control he slams in and out of Inuyasha with pure abandon.

Inuyasha is beautiful and Sessohomaru's lustful howls fill the cave.

His peak coming in reach, Sesshomaru falls to his elbows trapping Inuyasha beneath him.

Inuyasha cannot move anything but his mouth and ass. He does both wanting to bring both him and his brother to mind-numbing completion.

Feeling Inuyasha's ass flex stronger around him Sesshomaru gyrates inside him.

"No one shall ever have you but I," he gyrates even faster. "Say it!"

Inuyasha does not say it; he screams it along with an orgasm that most people can only dream of.

"Yours forever Aniki!!"

With a few more movements, Sesshomaru spills deeply inside the little hanyou.

"Your Aniki loves you," he roars. "Your Aniki loves you so much!"


End file.
